


All in All is All We Are

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (nightmares), B), Conflict Resolution, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retribution fic, Threesome - M/M/M, uh, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: “We’ve been through so much shit and come out okay,” Jack says, muffled against Jesse’s chest.“Why does this feel like the beginning of an end?”





	All in All is All We Are

Jack nearly jumps Gabriel as soon as they step off the ORCA. Jesse can see his jaw clench and knows he’s resisting. It’s a relatable sentiment. 

“Come on then,” Jack grinds out instead and turns on his heel. Genji looks to Gabe in question and Gabe shakes his head. Moira is already gone. Jack just needs the two of them for now.

So they follow. Not to Jack’s office, but to interrogation room 3A. Gabe is, as always, as he was the whole damn mission, cool as a cucumber. There’s blood on his chin. 

They both probably look like messes. Jesse _feels_ like a mess. He’s shaken, the muscles of his wrists are sore, probably because he spent the ride home clenching his fists. The line of Jack’s shoulders is stiff. This is the first time in a long time Jesse has felt nervous about Jack’s anger. He hopes _Gabe_ is nervous.

The door slides shut with a hiss and there’s a bang before it’s even fully closed as Jack pounces on Gabe, shoving him against the wall. Jesse nearly reaches out, instinct telling him to protect even though he knows he doesn’t need to. It’s a furious kiss. Jesse watches their teeth clack and then his view is blocked by Jack reaching up, fingers scrabbling at Gabe’s hair and not finding purchase, nails scraping against his scalp instead. Gabe whines, then, and his hips cant and Jack pulls back. He’s panting. They look at each other for a moment, silent. Gabe’s tongue flicks out to lick his lips. Then—

“You really fucked things,” Jack spits. “You fucking idiot, you—“

Boldly Gabriel interrupts him, clutching at the front of his jacket and kissing him again. Just once, long and hard. When they pull apart there’s a smacking sound. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” Jack gasps.

Jesse must let out some sort of sound then, because Jack whirls around and points accusingly. There’s still fire in his eyes. “And _you,“_

Holding his hands up like Jack is pointing a gun at him, Jesse stands his ground. “Absolutely wasn’t my idea,” he starts but Jack is in his space before he can continue, cupping his face, fingers curling near painful in his beard and tugging him forward. Jesse sighs into Jack’s bruising kiss, and it soothes his anger slightly. If Jack can have this level of grace, maybe Jesse can figure out how to eventually. 

When Jack pulls away he still looks furious. “I know it wasn’t your idea, of course it wasn’t your fucking idea. Thank you for keeping him safe. And not killing him yourself.” 

Jesse chuckles dryly. “Just doing my job.” He catches Gabe’s eyes over Jack’s shoulder just in time to see Gabe flinch. 

“So you’re going to tell me what the hell happened now.” Jack steps out of Jesse’s arms and looks back and forth between them. “You know I can’t just leave this alone. What the hell were you _thinking,_ Gabriel?”

Gabe sighs heavily. “It would be better if you didn’t know, Jack. The less you know the less they can pin on you. I’m not going to let you apologize to the public for something I did just because I won’t.”

“Shut the hell up, Gabriel. I let you go, I didn’t stop you. You’re not taking all the heat for this, even if you deserve it for thinking with your trigger finger instead of your damn brain. I’m not letting you go down alone. Now _sit.”_ Jack points to the table in the middle of the room. “Both of you.”

Jesse looks to Gabe for direction without even thinking about it and then immediately looks away. Jack shoots him a warning look. A “don’t even think about choosing sides,” kind of look that makes Jesse feel sick because right now, the side he’s always chosen isn’t the one he feels inclined to choose. 

Carefully he pulls back one of the chairs and sits. Gabe follows. Jack doesn’t. Jack starts pacing. “Start at the beginning.” 

“Well, we got to the Venice safe house and set up surveillance on the manor. After the sun went down we carried out the plan—“ Gabe pauses and Jesse looks over at him, waiting. “Are you sure you wanna hear about this, Jack?”

Frustrated, Jesse leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. Why Gabe can’t just follow a single fucking protocol today, he has no idea. It occurs to him that Gabe is trying to protect Jack but it feels a little—no, a lot too late for that. 

Jack seems to share this sentiment. “You haven’t left me much choice,” he says, tone controlled, back turned to them. 

Like he’s been doing for the past four hours, Gabe cracks another joke instead of giving in. “Whatever happened to plausible deniability?” 

It’s a fair question at the same time, a goad at Jack to let them off in the same way he has in the past. 

Big mistake. Jesse raises a mildly satisfied eyebrow as Jack whirls and slams a hand down on the table. “Too. Fucking. Late. Tell me _what actually happened.”_

Resigned, finally, Gabe leans forward in his chair, puts his elbows on the table and lets out a wry laugh. “Alright. I guess it is one hell of a story.”

Jesse can’t take it anymore. “It really isn’t,” he says, as calmly as he can muster. 

Gabe shoots him a displeased look and Jack sighs. “Would you like to tell it, Jesse?”

“Where do you want me to start? At the part where Gabe made a split second, completely unnecessary decision, that was the opposite of the original plan, without consulting anyone, that nearly cost us our fucking lives?” 

Anger boils inside Jesse when he catches Gabe making a familiar head movement out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t roll your fucking eyes at me, sweetheart.” 

“We lived, didn’t we? I told you to trust me,” Gabe shoots back.

Jesse sits up straight. “That’s not the _point!_ We may not have! You can’t keep doing things this way, on the fly, making shit up as you go along. That’s how you get dead, and you should damn well know that by now. You think you’re fucking invincible? Maybe you are. I’m not.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Jesse takes a deep breath. Gathers himself. _Don’t say anything you don’t mean._ “I trust you, Gabe. We both trust you, that’s why Jack lets you go to the ends of the earth and why I follow you there, but…what you did didn’t feel right, Gabe. Don’t you trust _me?”_

Chewing on his lip, Gabe frowns at Jesse. The question had hit hard; Jesse knows the only way to cut through Gabe’s stubbornness is to get him feeling guilty and simply telling him what he did wrong wasn’t going to cut it. 

“I could see that he wasn’t going to give us anything, he knew _we were coming,_ we couldn’t possibly have taken him quietly, you obviously didn’t see—“

“Dammit, Gabe I was looking at him same as you were. I know he killed our people but as much as we’d like to think it we aren’t the law.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? You killed _dozens—“_

“Don’t play dumb. We fought our way out to keep each other alive, it was self defence. What you did? That was an execution.”

As Jesse pauses and Gabe searches for a comeback, Jack interjects. Softly, this time and Jesse envies his patience. “Gabe, I know that you want to protect people. Isn’t that what we are all here for? I always thought you were better at seeing the big picture though. I don’t understand how you thought this would be better in the long run.” 

Gabe is staring at the table, frowning deeply. “Taking down Talon is how we save the world. We need to cut it off at the source, prevent further attacks. There was a leak, somehow someone warned him which means we have fucking traitors. We can’t be _methodical_ about this, I—“

In a swift movement, Jack leans over the table and captures both of Gabe’s hands in his own. “You _are_ my world, Gabe. And the more reckless you get, the more terrified I am that one day I’ll get a phone call and I won’t have one of you anymore.”

Jesse has to look away from them as they look at each other, blink back the tears that are suddenly threatening to escape. _This is how war goes,_ he reminds himself, his mantra. _This is what you signed up for. People change, people make mistakes, people don’t come home._

“Jack..” Gabe begins, and Jack stands up again, raising a hand to silence him.

“Athena. The news.”

A screen flicks open on the wall and Jesse watches in horror as he and Genji tear through a wall of soldiers, Blackwatch insignias flashing clear as day on public television. 

“You’re not a secret anymore, Gabe. This is a mistake you won’t get a second chance on. I can only protect you so much now. We can twist this event somehow before anyone says anything on record but they’re going to want every document we have. The public isn’t going to be happy.”

Gabe snarls and hits the table. Jesse doesn’t jump but it’s close. “Fuck the public, they don’t understand. They don’t know what Talon’s done, all they’ll see is that info was kept from them and they’ll blow it out of proportion. They don’t know what I’ve done in secret to save their fucking lives. What I’m doing to _protect them.”_

Nodding slowly, Jack finally pulls out the chair on the other side of the table and sits down. Dejectedly he puts his head in his hands. Jesse wants to cross the table and gather Jack into his arms but he sits tight.

“You’re right. They don’t know. But it doesn’t matter. They’ll call for our heads and the UN will cater to them. What our intentions were doesn’t matter. This is our reality and this is what we have to put aside our emotions and deal with now.”

They all know Jack is right. Gabe doesn’t open his mouth. The conversation is over. It doesn’t satisfy Jesse in the slightest. 

“Ana is on her way. We need to do damage control. One of you please debrief, for the love of God, so I can figure out what I’m going to do.”

Efficiently, trying to be as unemotional as possible but failing a little, Jesse tells Jack everything that happened. When Ana arrives he steps out. He doesn’t need to be in the room and he doesn’t think he can handle being a part of the conversation anymore, anyway. Listening to the three argue— well, Jack argue with himself while Ana and Gabriel shrug and give curt answers— from the other side of the glass has Jesse feeling like he’s going through some kind of divorce. Gabe looks more resigned than Jesse has ever seen him. Ana looks lost. Jack looks like he’s falling apart. 

Gerard arrives eventually. Jesse stops being able to focus on what everyone is saying because his mind won’t shut up. Eventually he just goes home. Jack will call if he needs him. 

At some point he falls asleep because Jack shakes him awake. “Wh’time?” Jesse mutters as Jack climbs into bed and curls up into a ball against his chest. Finally being able to wrap an arm around him makes Jesse’s stomach twist. 

“Past three in the morning.”

“Gabe?”

“We got too angry. He took a walk. That was two hours ago.”

Jesse hums. “I got angry too. ‘S pointless to act like he doesn’t deserve it.”

Silence hangs for a moment and then Jack takes in a deep, shuddering breath. He’s crying, Jesse realizes and holds him tighter, like he’ll shake apart otherwise. 

“You were compromised already. His decision didn’t truly change what would have happened. I should never have let you go in the first place, I—“

Slipping his fingers soothingly through the hair at the nape of Jack’s neck, Jesse shooshes him quietly. “This isn’t your fault. You trusted him to do the right thing and he thought he was doing it. There’s no way we could have known how this would go.”

“We’ve been through so much shit and come out okay,” Jack says, muffled against Jesse’s chest. “Why does this feel like the beginning of an end?”

For the millionth time today Jesse feels sick, but it’s worse this time. Instead of telling Jack that he feels this same dread, he lies through his teeth. “You’ll be okay. You just feel like this ‘cuz you’re in the middle of the storm. There’s nothing that can bring you two down.”

There was once a time where Jesse believed that with all his heart. He hates himself for not believing it now.

Jack is silent for so long that Jesse thinks he might have fallen asleep and ceases stroking his hair. As soon as he does though Jack stirs and his fingers tighten in Jesse’s shirt. “Jesse...is this how we fall apart?” He whispers. 

A pang of sadness shoots through Jesse and it _hurts._ His jaw aches and he tries to blink back the tears but it doesn’t work, they spill out and itch as they trail down his face. There’s nothing else that he feels like he can say. It’s a yes or no question. Yes is terrifying but _no_...none of them can promise that.

Gabriel saves him by walking through the door then. Jesse pushes himself abruptly up and Jack, a little more slowly, rolls over and sits up also, rubbing at his eyes. Instead of coming over to them, Gabe hovers by the door, backlit by the light from the hall. He’s got his arms crossed and he’s minutely rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, visibly uncomfortable.

“Gabe.” Jack beckons wearily. “Sweetheart, I don’t want to keep arguing. I have nothing else to say. Please come to bed.”

The tilt of Gabe’s head lets them know that he’s waiting for Jesse’s approval, too. Reluctantly Jesse clears his throat and gives it by moving to his side of the bed and clearing a space between he and Jack. 

After taking a deep breath Gabe puts his arms down and comes to sit on the end of the bed. Jack crawls over to him and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Get out of your clothes, you need to sleep,” he murmurs. Jesse stays where he is, watches in tense silence as Gabe takes off his boots and Jack slips hands under his shirt.

It has always been amazing to Jesse how the two of them always have touches for each other, no matter how angry or panicked or hurt. Right now Jesse feels anxious at the thought of touching Gabe. The look on Gabe’s face after he’d grabbed him earlier that day is in the forefront of his mind, how he’d just _stared,_ unaffected in the face of Jesse’s anger.

So now he feels both shaken in his confidence that Gabe will want to touch him at all and just angry enough that he’s not even sure he wants Gabe to. 

“Jesse.” Gabe’s voice breaks him from his thoughts and he looks up, startled from where he had been looking blankly down at his hands. 

His eyes flick first to Gabe’s hand. Outstretched towards him but hesitant. Gabe knows Jesse is unsure and he’s asking for permission. Jesse stares at the hand for a long moment. Then he looks up at Gabe’s face. The cut on his chin is a mere white line now. His eyes are red rimmed and he looks absolutely exhausted. The apathy that has been haunting Jesse is nowhere to be seen in his gaze. Instead, his face is creased with worry. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabe says quietly. Jesse has waited too long, and the hand starts to retreat; Gabe starts to look away. Without thinking very hard about it Jesse quickly reaches out and grabs his wrist tightly. 

“I thought you weren’t going to apologize,” Jesse says, coldly parroting what Gabe had announced in front of everyone in the middle of the mission. 

“To anyone _else,_ Jess, please, just…” Gabe searches his face for something and Jesse gives him nothing, steeling himself. It’s as close as he’s going to get to payback but it doesn’t feel _good,_ especially when Gabe grows visibly more frustrated, tears shining in his eyes

“Just listen, please,” he pleads and Jesse feels then like he’s done enough punishing. He’s never been very good at staying angry. 

“I’m listening,” he says. 

Gabe relaxes the smallest amount. “I’m sorry that I acted like your input was irrelevant and brushed you off when you offered reasonable criticism. And…I’m sorry that I betrayed your trust. And forced you into being partially responsible for something that you felt was wrong.”

There’s a beat of silence. Jesse doesn’t feel like all the bases have been covered but he also doesn’t know what else he wants Gabe to say. Easily Gabe pulls his arm out of Jesse’s grip and holds his hand tightly instead.

“I’m also sorry that instead of engaging with your anger I shut you down. I know I probably made you feel helpless and small and I know how shitty that feels. I’m…not going to apologize for the decision I made but I will take responsibility for it and I will not let it come down on your head, I swear.”

Jesse takes a deep breath. Getting this level of humble out of Gabriel is a near miracle. As much as his hurt feelings _want_ some groveling, this is better than he expected. He wishes he could get out of the damn stubbornness he is stuck in and let forgiveness come easy. 

“What about Jack’s head?” Jesse asks after a beat. “What is this going to do to him? To Overwatch?”

Gabe’s face crumples a little bit. They all know he can’t do shit about the public pinning this on Jack. He drops his head, rubbing at his forehead with his free hand and squeezes Jesse’s. “I don’t know,” he whispers brokenly. 

Jack speaks up then, reaching out and cupping the back of Gabe’s neck gently, rubbing right behind his ear with his thumb. “I knew what I was getting myself into letting you go and I can get myself out. It’s not like I’m blameless here.”

Jesse bites his tongue because he knows that arguing with Jack about taking on anything for anyone is pointless, blame especially.

Gabe takes in a deep, shaking breath. “I just... _fuck,_ sitting next to Gerard in that hospital bed. Carrying him _out of that building,_ God, Jesse you were seconds from being in there. That could have been _either of you,_ could have been Ana, and I’m fucking terrified. All I can think about is...what will happen if I fail to--what if I have the chance to prevent something and I make the wrong decision and you, you...I can’t...I can’t _lose_ you.”

Those four words are like magic. Finally the tight coil of hurt in Jesse’s chest snaps. He uses his hold on Gabe’s hand to pull him forward. The fingers of his free hand tangle with Jack’s at the back of Gabe’s neck and Gabe lets out a soft noise of surprise as Jesse kisses him hard. 

The moment they break apart Jesse crawls into his lap, slipping arms around him and hugging him tightly. Gabe makes a choked sort of sound when Jesse nestles under his chin and returns the embrace. Jack’s hand rubs up his back and then rests, steady. Jesse breathes.

Soon enough they get Gabriel under the covers and curl around him. Jesse falls asleep holding Jack’s hand tightly at the small of Gabe’s back. 

The morning comes, and it’s not one of those mornings where everything feels new. Jesse feels raw, heavy. His head aches faintly and he feels as though there is something pushing down on his chest. He can only imagine how his lovers feel, with the added weight of responsibility on their shoulders. 

Begrudgingly he opens his eyes and shifts, just to figure out where everyone is. Somehow Jack had wormed his way into the middle, now curled against Gabriel’s chest. Jesse is snugly against his back, an arm thrown over and fit into the space Jack’s bent waist makes. Gabe has a hand gently cupped around the back of Jack’s neck and Jesse leans forward to press a wet kiss to the knuckles.

In response, Gabe wakes with a soft noise and reaches out, brushing clumsily over Jesse’s face and then combing through his hair. Pressing more kisses haphazardly to Gabe’s wrist as it moves past his mouth, Jesse mumbles. “G’morning.”

“Doesn’t really feel like one,” Gabe says softly back. 

Just then, Jack jerks violently between them, scaring Jesse shitless. “Gabe, Gabe, no—“ Jack says, slurring his words and Jesse’s grip instinctively tightens around his waist. Gabe already has Jack’s wrists in a vice grip, which is good because Jack rolls onto his back and flings his arm after him like he’s trying to fight something off. He would have nailed Jesse in the face if Gabe hadn’t been holding onto him.

“Jackie,” Gabe says firmly. “Wake up.”

Jack’s face twists and he whimpers. “Please, don’t—“

“Jack. You’re okay, I’ve got you, wake up,” Gabe says, pressing his mouth to the shell of Jack’s ear. Suddenly realizing that he probably isn’t helping, Jesse lets Jack go and moves back just an inch.

Finally Jack’s eyes fly open and he gasps like he’s just come up for air. Gabe waits a few short moments for Jack to get his bearings and then lets go of his wrists. Immediately Jack reaches after him, face crumpling. “Please,” he says pleadingly Jesse blinks at Gabe in confusion, still shaken, not knowing what Jack is asking for. 

Gabe just tilts his head at Jesse. _Follow my lead._

Gently Gabe grips Jack’s wrists again and leans forward to kiss him, softly. Jack lets out a choked sob and arches against him, eyes fluttering shut again. Without breaking the kiss Gabe pushes Jack fully onto his back and climbs on top of him, pushing his wrists to the mattress. All Jack seems to be focused on is devouring Gabe’s mouth, kissing sloppy and desperate. Hesitantly Jesse reaches out and grips Jack’s closest wrist right under where Gabe is holding. He doesn’t know how to help but he feels like he needs to _hold._ This seems to be the right decision; Gabe lets go. Carefully Gabe settles down, putting most of his weight on Jack and using his free hand to cup Jack’s face, wiping a tear away with his thumb. 

Soon enough, Jack’s breathing returns to a normal rate and Jesse feels him relax slightly. “You’re okay, sunshine,” Gabe mumbles against Jack’s lips. “I’m okay.”

“Jesse?” Jack asks quietly. 

“Jesse’s okay, he’s got you. You could open your eyes, maybe,” Gabe teases.

Frowning a little, Jack does, blinking up at Gabe. Then he turns his head and gives Jesse a small smile. “You’re okay,” he whispers and Jesse’s gut twists. 

“Yeah. ‘M okay,” Jesse says quietly and crowds back in, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead. 

Quietly moaning, Jack bucks his hips up as Jesse moves down to kiss his mouth, pressing his thumb gently into the pulse point at Jack’s wrist. We’re all alive.

Gabe chuckles into the crook of Jack’s neck. “We’ve fucked in too many precarious situations, babe. Your dick thinks that danger means it’s time to get busy.”

Laughing breathlessly, Jack wiggles in their grip. “You don’t think that being held down by two strong and attractive men has anything to do with it?” He quips.

As Jesse licks at Jack’s ear the tightness in his chest unwinds just a little. They’re safe. They’re laughing. Maybe they can come out of this unscathed. 

Maybe—

“Jess, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Jack breaks Jesse from his thoughts, pulling free from Gabe’s grip and skating a thumb over Jesse’s wet cheek. 

Sniffling, Jesse pulls away and swipes at his eyes. “M’fine,” he mutters, knowing full well he won’t get away with that answer. 

Quickly, Jack sits up, frown creasing his forehead. Gabe sits back on his heels, looking nervous. “Jesse, you don’t have to pretend to be fine.” Jack makes a vague hand gesture toward himself and Gabe. “It’s obvious that none of us are fine.”

Not really knowing what to say, Jesse just stares at his hands. They blur as his eyes fill with tears. He feels like a dumb kid, not being able to handle these emotions. This is something he deals with every damn day, and he doesn’t understand why this specific event seems to have slapped him in the face. 

“Gabe.” Jack says, and then whispers something Jesse can’t make out. Curiosity getting the best of him, Jesse looks up. He’s greeted by Gabe crowding into his space and his breath catches in his throat as Gabe gently tips up his chin and kisses him. Hands slide around his waist as Jack settles behind him and tugs him backwards. 

Hesitantly Jesse lets them move him until he’s on his back between Jack’s legs, head on his stomach and Gabe is above him, still kissing him breathless. When Gabe moves to kiss his neck, Jesse wonders allowed. “What did you say, Jack?”

Gabe answers instead. “I hurt you, I get to comfort you.”

“Tsk,” Jack scolds, raking his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “You make it sound like a chore. Tell him what I really said.”

There’s a pause as Gabe sucks under Jesse’s jaw and Jesse’s breath hitches. “He told me to go to our boy. Because you need me. ‘N I need you.”

Jack hums. 

“I need us to be okay,” Gabe says quietly. 

“Why?” Jesse asks, as steadily as he can manage. “Because you need me to follow your orders?” 

“I won’t deny that I’m better with you at my back, Jess.” Gabe straightens up and holds Jesse’s gaze. “But I need us to be okay because I love you.”

The next breath Jesse takes is shaky. He knows Gabe isn’t lying to him. “Alright. Make love to me then.” 

This isn’t an order; it’s permission and Gabriel takes it readily. Jack bends down and kisses Jesse’s forehead, then gently lowers him to the bed and crawls over to the bedside table.

Jesse’s focus zeroes in on Gabe’s mouth as it travels down his chest, nipping and sucking. When Gabe’s eyes flick up to look at him, Jesse chews on his lip. “I love you too,” he says quietly. Gabe goes still, just looking at him for a moment. Then he surges up, grabbing Jesse’s face in both hands and kissing him—more gently than Jesse expected, but it still feels like a claim laid. 

“I’m yours,” Gabe mumbles into the kiss. “You’re mine but I’m _yours.”_

All Jesse can manage to do in response is moan and nod, gripping at Gabe’s waist tightly. Suddenly he’s aching with need, to be as close to Gabe as possible, and Jack—

“Jack!” Jesse gasps, pulling back. As if on cue, Jack is there, fingers in his hair and sweet voice in his ear. 

“I’m here, Jesse, we’ve got you.”

“Fuck me, somebody, Gabe, please,” Jesse pleads. 

“That’s the plan,” Gabe says, already tugging off Jesse’s sweatpants. 

A sassy comment about sticking to the plan nearly escapes Jesse’s mouth but he bites it back. The look on Jack’s face says that he knows exactly what Jesse was thinking, and they share an amused smirk. 

“I see you two,” Gabe growls and pushes two slick fingers into Jesse. Jesse yelps and then laughs brightly, grinding down against Gabe’s hand. 

“We didn’t say a thing.”

“Your assumption that we would comment on your ability to follow a plan is just you admitting guilt,” Jack chimes in teasingly, stripping out of his clothes. 

“Too soon,” Gabe grumbles and crooks his fingers, punching a gasp out of Jesse.

Despite the fact that this was his idea, Jack very much looks like he wishes he were the one getting stretched open. He watches Gabe’s hands hungrily until Jesse pulls him away and down for a kiss. Humming into Jesse’s mouth, Jack gropes at his chest and then pinches a nipple meanly, just how Jesse likes it. Shuddering, Jesse moans and then pulls back, looking up at Jack. He quirks a smile and Jack smiles back, deepening the crows feet around his eyes. “He’s got two hands, you know,” Jesse says. 

Jack raises his eyebrows. “You’re not wrong.”

Instead of giving in to the urge to keep fucking down on Gabe’s fingers, Jesse pushes up onto his elbows. “‘M ready. Fuck me.”

Shuffling over to Gabe’s side, Jack presses close and slides slow hands over Gabe’s stomach and shoulders. Jesse can practically feel hot breath on his own ear when he watches Jack lean in and bite at Gabe’s lobe, then whisper. “Me too.”

Gabe’s eyes darken and then flutter shut as he takes a slow breath. “How exactly do you plan on me doing that?” 

It’s a serious question. Jesse sits up all the way and pats Gabe’s leg. “Off your knees. Lemme on your lap.”

After Gabe strips his boxers off and obeys, Jesse climbs on top of him and grinds down. He’s slick enough that Gabe’s cock slides along the cleft of his ass, and Gabe hisses and grips his thigh with the hand that Jack doesn’t have captive. 

“Now give me your fingers,” Jack murmurs, tugging at Gabe’s wrist, lube in hand. 

_“Shit,_ okay,” Gabe breaths. Jack messily dribbles some slick onto his hand and then presses even closer to Gabe’s side. As Gabe reaches around and slips between Jack’s cheeks, Jack rolls his hips, grinding his cock against Gabe’s hipbone. 

“Perfect,” Jesse says and plucks the lube out of Jack’s hands. Quickly he slicks Gabe up and then tosses the bottle. It takes a bit of adjusting to fit all three sets of legs together in a way that will allow Jack to stay close and Jesse to get in position but they manage. When Jesse sinks down, Gabe tips his head back and groans. Jack makes a strangled noise and his hips buck. 

Jesse whines, moving in tiny circles first before starting to fuck himself. There’s a perfect burn; he didn’t let Gabe stretch him much because he really wanted to _feel_ it. Having Jack so close to them is wonderful, his breath hitching quietly as he rocks on Gabe’s fingers. 

_“God,_ look at you two,” Gabe says breathlessly as he pushes up into Jesse as much as he can. “My boys. I love you.” 

Jack groans and tips his head forward, mouthing at Gabe’s shoulder. His hand finds its way to the small of Jesse’s back and his fingers curl there. Honestly, Jesse just wants to watch both their faces but he leans in and kisses Gabe instead, biting at his bottom lip. 

A shock of pleasure shoots through Jesse when Gabe nails him just in the right spot and the taste of blood bursts onto his tongue. He pulls back, panting and Gabe growls. “Sorry,” Jesse gasps. Gabe just sucks on his lip, his pupils blown.

“Don’t be sorry. Mark me up.”

Before he even finishes speaking Jack is tugging his head to the side. His teeth scrape against Gabe’s jugular and his pink tongue darts out to follow. 

“Nngg, _yeah,”_ Gabe breaths. 

Things get a little fuzzy after that, for a while— Jesse mouths lazily at Gabe neck and shoulders, focus mostly on fucking himself on Gabe’s cock. When he feels the urge he lets himself bite and suck; tiny shivers of pleasure zip through him at every desperate noise his lovers make. 

Jack is the one who speaks first. _“More,_ please, I need—“ he stutters. Assuming that Gabe is already giving as much as he easily can, Jesse brings his hand to Gabe’s mouth.

“Please,” he requests simply and Gabe opens up wordlessly, sucking three of Jesse’s fingers into his mouth. He’s unnecessarily obscene, licking sloppily in between them, holding eye contact. Jack whines when Gabe takes longer than he needs too, bursting the bubble and Jesse takes his hand back. 

When Jesse twists his fingers in with Gabe’s and stretches Jack open further, Jack moans and grinds jerkily down. “Yeah, mmh, _yeah,”_ he mumbles. The hand at Jesse’s back fists and then Jack’s nails scratch across his skin. 

It’s been a long time since the three of them got so tangled up and Jesse is absolutely lost in it. He nearly can’t tell where he ends and they begin. His thighs are starting to burn but he couldn’t care less. This is how he’d like to stay until the end of time. 

Unwelcome tears bite at Jesse’s eyes suddenly as the feeling of dread returns, threatening the blissful satisfaction. _“Fuck,”_ he chokes out and drops his head to Gabe’s shoulder, slowing his movements to a slow roll. “Please don’t ever leave me.”

Gabe’s breath catches audibly in his throat and Jack whimpers around his hitching breaths. “I’ve got your back, Jesse, always,” Gabe murmurs. 

“Dammit,” Jack chuckles breathlessly and when Jesse turns his head to peek at him he sees Jack’s eyes are shining too. “I’m the one who cries during sex, not—hh— not you.” 

“I’m a sensitive man, Jack. Tender inside. Like chicken.” Jesse says with a straight face, twisting his fingers as he speaks. 

Gabe laughs loudly and Jack tries but just ends up moaning instead. “F-fuck you,” he says, grinning. His expression is glazing over a little, and Jesse knows what that means. 

“Gabe, I think Jackie is gonna leave us behind here in a minute.”

“Mm, already?”

Jack writhes against them. “No, I can wait, I can wait!”

“We don’t want you to wait,” Gabe says, pulling Jack tight against his side. “C’mon baby, grind.”

Unable to help himself, Jesse grinds too, chasing the slight friction of his cock rubbing on Gabe’s firm stomach. He’s just as close as Jack is, he just needs…

“Fuck!” Jesse shouts as Gabe snaps his hips up. “How the _fuck_ did you even get that much leverage, you basta—ah, _hhaa, yeah,”_

Jesse starts to fuck down against Gabe in earnest again after Gabe wraps a somehow slick hand around his cock. Jack’s hips are moving in tiny jerks now, his mouth lolling open, lips dragging lazy against Gabe’s shoulder. He’s so close. Jesse is _so close._

As expected, Jack beats him to the punch, spilling hot in between them all with a cry. His fingernails dig into Jesse’s hip and the sweet sting sends Jesse over too. 

“That’s it, so good, so perfect,” Gabriel pants. Jesse’s thighs tremble as he shakes through his orgasm. Vaguely he notices Jack wiggling off of their fingers and then before he’s even caught his breath Gabe has him on his back.

Speechless, all Jesse can manage is a strangled sound as Gabe fucks into him desperately. He throws an arm around his neck and holds on, the pleasure pulsing intensely through his now oversensitive body. 

Within a minute Gabe gasps and comes hard, jaw dropping. Jesse impulsively hooks a thumb in his mouth and watches Gabe’s tongue push at the intrusion. Jack is a warm, sweaty presence, kissing at Jesse’s neck as he worms his way between them. It’s all so much. 

When things finally still, Jesse’s heartbeat sounds deafening in his ears. Jack’s mouth is making wet noises and Gabe leans his forehead on Jesse’s chest, breathing heavily. Some things never change— Jesse has to break the silence. 

“Well, fuck.”

“Mmm,” Gabe hums lazily in return. 

“I love you, both of you, so much,” Jack mumbles against Jesse’s skin. “Whatever happens today, we can handle it.”

Jesse wants nothing more than to curl up with them and go back to sleep. He wants to ignore every single problem and responsibility. Thinking about what they have to do makes his stomach _hurt_ with anxiety. 

But they’ll do it together. 

“We’re gonna be okay,” Gabe says quietly. 

Whatever the future holds, they can face it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> cries I've been working on this for four weeks  
> I hope you guys like this?? Obvious realization: I can't make them stay angry at each other
> 
> thank you to Loup and Kasi and Julia for being so so encouraging you are all my heroes and I love you
> 
> There's ALREADY FANART OF THIS BECAUSE NANA is an ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN and you can [ see it here ](http://nanaafterdark.tumblr.com/post/172781868701/the-door-slides-shut-with-a-hiss-and-theres-a)
> 
> also my twitter is @squeebop  
> xoxoxox


End file.
